The only exception
by KimmyC8
Summary: Bella Swan, 23 years old, finally decides to leave home and move to Seattle with step-sister Leah. Sworn off of love and boys, becoming friends with playboy Edward Masen wasn't on her agenda. Neither was falling in love.
1. The move

**This is my first story and I'm a little nervous about publishing it on here. There's so many great stories mine is amateur. .**

**I hope you and enjoy :3**

**I do not own twilight...sadly :(**

* * *

**New Beginnings**

Today was the day I finally came out of my cocoon and transformed from a dependent caterpillar to an independent butterfly. I had been living at home with my father in a small town called Forks since I was ten. My mother one day decided that she was bored in this little town and she wanted to live her life without me or my dad holding her back. The last I heard she had gotten married to some hick named Phil. He was in a minor league baseball team and traveled a lot. I guess that was perfect for Renee.

My father was so hurt and broken when she left. He cried. At that age I never thought I would see my father cry. Back then, to me, I thought he was so indestructible and strong. Renee burst my bubble and I learned the true nature of human actions and feelings. My father, Charlie, was so vulnerable. It hurt me a lot. From then on at the age of ten I decided that love wasn't real. If It was, then why did it make you hurt like it hurt my dad? I never wanted to fall in love or try and find it. I didn't want to be hurt in the end.

I stayed with my dad through high school and college. Along the way my dad re-married. I was thirteen. My first reaction when I found out that he was dating was fear. Fear that he would get hurt again. Then I saw how much happier he looked and how much he became the man I remember before Renee left. I now believe that you have to find the one. Love is thrown around so carelessly. I guess you can find love, but I was still reserved about my feelings and the thought of love. Renee and Charlie thought they were in love and look what happened. But Sue made my father happy and they seemed like they were in love.

Anyways, when my father married Sue Clearwater, now Swan, I gained siblings, Leah and Seth Clearwater. Leah took on the Swan last name, but Seth wanted to keep the Clearwater name alive. Who could blame him? He wanted to keep it alive in memory of his father who passed away from a heart attack a few years before our parents started dating. Leah is two years older than me and had a hard time adjusting as did I.

But not as much as her. She was angry and so mean to me and Charlie. Even to Seth because he was happy to have a dad again. She eventually came around and we got along great.

Seth is the baby. He's seven years younger than me. He was perfectly ecstatic with the new adjustments. He always would mention when we were younger how he would have preferred to have another brother but was grateful none the less for another sister. I love Seth he's great. Sue is amazing. She treats us all equally and I call her mom. Because she has been in all the ways that have counted for the last ten years she's been in my life. I am so grateful to her for bringing my dad back.

Well today I was finally moving away from the little town of Forks and into the city. Good ol' rainy Seattle. I was going to be rooming with Leah until I got accepted to one of the many jobs I applied to and got enough money to live on my own. Seth and I would visit Leah on occasion. She told me she was happy to finally have family living down there with her. I was nervous to be leaving, honestly. I'm twenty three and have never left home, never had a boyfriend, and have no friends here or there. What a life right?

"Bella hurry up!" Seth shouted at me from the living room breaking my train of thought.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back down.

_I don't see what the rush is. It's not like I'm going to be late for anything. _

I thought irritated.

I hurriedly gathered all the little last minute knick knacks I wanted to bring with me and headed down the stairs to be greeted by Seth, Charlie, and Sue.

"Yeah sooo," I started. Rocking back and forth awkwardly on the balls of my feet. "Umm…I'm going to miss you guys."

Seth snorted and my eyes shot to him immediately. He had his head bowed trying to cover the humor on his face but it didn't work. His shoulders were shaking from his silent laughter.

"What's so funny?!" I asked irritated, all awkwardness was now diminished.

His head shot up and he had a smug smirk on his stupid face.

"Oh nothing Bells, just that you sound like a little girl going to her first day of school!" He said throwing his head back letting his laughter fill the house. Sue let out a little giggle and Charlie chuckled.

I could feel my blush creeping up my face. Jeez, I guess I was a bigger loser than I thought since my family was laughing at me about moving out. I think I was mortified at this point. This made me not want to move that much more.

"Okay I'm going to leave now before I change my mind." I mumbled heading to the door.

My very 'supportive' family in tow.

"Geez Bells I'm gonna miss you a bunch." Charlie said as he pulled me in for a hug. This was a big deal going on here. Charlie wasn't big on affectionate displays. Unless it was with Sue of course. I hugged him back tightly telling him I would miss him too. After he released me Sue came over and gave me a very motherly hug telling me the that she would miss me as well.

"Well looks like this is it." Seth said in a mock sad tone.

"Shut up, Seth." I said dryly.

He chuckled a little before he really got serious. "But seriously I am going to miss you Bells. Now I'm not going to have anyone to pick on." He added to lighten the mood. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug which he returned with just as much enthusiasm. We were really close despite our age difference.

"You better let me stay with you since it's gonna be half your apartment now." He said with a smile

Leah had this whole thing about how it was enough to have lived with Seth her whole life and now that she had her own place she didn't want Seth to spoil her excitement. They were so funny together. They argued about literally everything.

"I'll see kiddo." I said while ruffling his hair. " I don't want Leah to kill me for letting you room with us."

I added with a laugh.

I headed to my car, a black Toyota corolla. Charlie and Sue got it for me as a graduation present.

A huge step up from the rusty old monster I drove around in high school.

Before I left Charlie asked me if I had everything, and to call him as soon as I got to Leah's.

Everyone said another goodbye and told me to have a safe drive.

"Well Seattle, here I come." I sighed as I pulled out of the drive way and drove away to the rainy city that was going to be my new home.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought (: ?**

**Thanx for taking the time to read !**


	2. Unexpected Meetings&Greetings

The drive to Seattle gave me some time to think to myself. One of the first things I realized, I needed some friends. Basically, I just needed a life in general. I realized that moving was probably a good thing. The few times I came down with Seth to visit Leah, she always managed to get me to loosen up a little. Maybe living with her will help me gain some confidence.

Finally around four I pulled into my new apartment complex. I parked next to Leah's car and quickly called Charlie to let him know I arrived safely.

I grabbed one of my suit cases and made my way to the door.

"Okay…" She wasn't answering the door.

Not wanting to be rude with incessant knocking I found the spare key she gave me and made my way inside.

The way I imagined having Leah greet me was not what I found when I went inside.

First of all, most of the lights were off, there was a pair of pants on the living room floor and I could hear voices from her bedroom.

'_oh my god, is she moaning?_'

"Leah?" I called out, carefully inching my way down the hallway to her bedroom.

Reaching out an unsteady hand, I nervously knocked on her door and called out her name again, coincidentally at the same she called out this Jake guys name.

I let out a yelp of embarrassment at having caught Leah in such an intimate act and ran to my room.

A few minutes later I could hear some rustling and finally a knock on my door.

"Bella?" Leah asked as she poked her head into my room.

Leah was beautiful, as always. Her hair was long, and gorgeous, almost black and at the moment looked like a birds nest. She was the perfect height. Not to tall but not too short and she had beautiful copper colored skin.

As soon as she saw me a big smile lit up her flushed face and she quickly scooped me into a hug.

I was still a little embarrassed and gave her a nervous pat on the back.

"Hey." I mumbled.

"Oh jeez Bells, lighten up." She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, that was just a little unexpected." I mumbled.

"I didn't realize you were getting in." She said as she made her way back to my door. "You didn't call, loser." She said sticking out her tongue and making a gesture for me to follow her.

Sitting on the sofa was a tall, copper skinned, half naked man. He was really handsome and I could only assume his name was Jake.

Leah walked over to him and grabbed his hand to stand up.

"Bells this is Jake, my boyfriend." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"Hi Bella, I've heard a lot about you." He said with a smile.

"Hi Jake, I've heard about you too." I spluttered out, while a blush spread it's way across my chest and cheeks while I tried to look anywhere but his chest.

I didn't really know what to say. He didn't have a shirt on and that was making me all fidgety, the first time I meet him is after he just had sex with my sister, and to top it all off this was the first I've _ever heard of anyone named Jake._

After Jake left I asked why she never mentioned him. She said it was because they just started dating a few weeks ago.

We grabbed the rest of my belongings from my car and she helped me organize and put my stuff away.

Tomorrow we were going shopping for a few more things that I needed.

"Hey tomorrow after we finish picking out your things we're going out 'kay?" She said with a smile.

"Okay. Well I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed." I finished saying just as a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Night sis"

"Night."

* * *

**Oh jeez.**

**It's been a long time since I updated this O:**

**I have really bad writers block ;/**

**if anyone has like suggestion or wants to help me out i'd greatly appreciate it**

**Thank you so much for reading this 3**

**please review :) ?  
**


End file.
